Fluttershy/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy 2.png|Talking to birds Fluttershy ahh.jpg|Fluttershy getting scared. Fluttershy 5.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight episode 2.PNG Fluttershy with group episode 2.PNG Fluttershy taming beast episode 2.PNG Beast licking fluttershy episode 2.PNG Fluttershy with licked hair episode 2.PNG Fluttershy and tree episode 2.PNG Fluttershy carrying stone episode 2.PNG Fluttershy being licked again episode 2.PNG|Who's a cute manticore? Who's a cute little manticore? Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone episode 2.PNG Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony episode 2.PNG Fluttershy gets her necklace episode 2.PNG Fluttershy compliment rarity episode2.PNG Fluttershy points at rarity ep2.PNG Fluttershy discovers necklace episode 2.PNG Fluttershy looking at twilight episode 2.PNG The Ticket Master Fluttershy 26.png Fluttershy 11.png Fluttershy pink flamingo S1E 03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Applebuck Season Fluttershy happy-W 2.0009.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. Fluttershy 16.png|Taking care of animals Fluttershy 17.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy Sees Gilda again. Dragonshy Feeding the otters.png Kicking the carrot.png vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h50m05s110.png|Strange single frame Angel dropping a hint.png Just look up there.png|Fluttershy and Angel Angel throws a carrot.png Derpyfluttershy.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Spike good with animals s1e07.png Fluttershy About To Fall.png|Fluttershy scared by a dragon mid-flight causing her to fall A still petrified Fluttershy.png Hugging a rock.png Pinkie starts singing.png A not so big canyon.png AVALANCHE.png Fluttershy trips.png Head in the ground.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png Fluttershy is scared.png How dare you....jpg How dare you!.jpg Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png You do not hurt my friends!.jpg|Angry at the dragon angry-fluttershy 1.jpg|Fluttershy toughening up Fluttershy scared of leaf s1e07.png Bridle Gossip Fluttershy 41.png|Won't talk about it Not impressed.png Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png Winter Wrap Up fluttershy.PNG|Fluttershy with a rabbit Fluttershy With Bunny.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up" Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends FluttershytheScorer.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition Suited For Success Fluttershy's_Dress.png|Fluttershy's Gala Dress Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy frog.PNG|How cute and she with frogs Fluttershy 53.png|Getting a hug from Spike. Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy2.png|Lots of control, screaming and hollering, and most importantly, passion. Fluttershy Saying Yay.png|''yay'' Fluttershy 55.png|"Way to go" Fluttershywoohoo.png|Rainbow dash, you rock! Woohoo. (Quietly) Stare Master Opalescence.PNG|Fluttershy with Opalescence, Rarity's cat. Cut.PNG|that cat Fluttershy1.png Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy 68.png|Happy Fluttershy Fluttershy3.png Flurrtershy stressed.png|Fluttershy bites off more than she can chew. Monster.PNG Fluttershy carpinters-W 5.0018.png|"Ca-Carpenters!" A very happy Fluttershy.png|A very happy Fluttershy vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h43m53s240.png Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Nothing will get past me. Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|I am freaking out and looking cute at it! Fluttershy4.png Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Then that means they entered the everfree forest!" Fluttershy5.png MLP FIM - Fluttershy Stare.png|the stare! angry fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy staring down at a cockatrice. Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png|Giving you girls THE STARE causes my right eye to bulge out. Green Isn't Your Color GIYC4 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png GIYC13 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png GIYC16 Fluttershy smiling.png GIYC57 Fluttershy confused.png 1065020287.png|Fluttershy the supermodel GIYC62 Fluttershy posing 3.png|Fluttershy listening to Rarity's instructions on posing GIYC63 Fluttershy confused 2.png Fluttershy_modelling.png GIYC86 Fluttershy happy.png GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png Graceful schneezes!.jpg Photofinish and fluttershy episode 20.png GIYC119 Fluttershy magazine cover.png|There's a lovable angel on this magazine cover. Oh wait! That's Fluttershy! GIYC120 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Fluttershy (with dyed hair) on a magazine cover GIYC131 Fluttershy running away 2.png GIYC133 Fluttershy flying away.png|Flying away from the paparazzi... GIYC134 Paparazzi 2.png|...with no luck. GIYC135 Fluttershy flying away 2.png|Evading the paparazzi again, at top speed photo_finish_comes_in.png|Oh no, HER! demagics2.png|With Photo Finish Fluttershy id.png GIYC175 Frustrated Fluttershy.png GIYC176 Fluttershy inhaling.png Fluttershy 98.png|Screaming GIYC178 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png GIYC179 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png GIYC180 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png Fluttershy confused.png|A confused Fluttershy Fluttershy wut.png|Fluttershy's pokerface Fluttershy unhappy about being a fashion model.png|Unhappy about being a fashion model ack.png|And some are graceful..woah! Fluttershy upside down-W 1.8453.png|Fluttershy is upside down. A Bird In the Hoof Fluttershy_Medic.PNG Fluttershy 108.png Fluttershy AHH late-W 6.3200.png|I hear myself being late. And still look cute at the same time. Carepony.png|Fluttershy caring for Philomena. Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy Hummingway sings.png Dr. Fluttershy-W 2.0000.png|I just happen to a Doctor too. Multiple 253.png Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png flutter shy cry.PNG|Sad Fluttershy The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fillyshy Flag Crash.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag 262px-Fillyshy3.png|Fluttershy as a filly seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Flutter.jpg|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp FillyFluttershy.png|Filly Fluttershy. Flooter.jpg|Filly Fluttershy with her newly-befriended animals Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Party of One Dancing ponies.png Danceparty.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Thinking on the spot.png Ummm.png Hayson.png|A scary pile of hay with a strange face on it. Surprise.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png Pinkie hugs all her friends.png The Best Night Ever Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.17.44 PM.png|Fluttershy and the Gala animals Fluttershy angry E26-W 2.3858.png|Fluttercraze is losing it more then Pinike Pie's sanity. Fluttershy to flutter evil - W 1.0049.png|From shy to crazed. Fluttershy trapped in her trap- W 2.7031.png|Trapped by her plan. angry fluttershy 3.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!!" crazy fluttershy.png|Fluttershy gone wild Fluttershy in party dress.jpg At the gala S1E26.png Miscellaneous FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on Sky_Skimmer.jpg Mylittleponyposeybyfyre.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2